User blog:Willbachbakal/Multiplayer Plasmid Combos: Insect Swarm
Coming up next is Insect Swarm. Have a nice read! With Electro Bolt: Reveal. Firing the plasmid sends forth a swarm of insects that will seek out and latch on to the nearest enemy, dealing damage over time and revealing them through walls to the user's entire team. The swarm cannot detect stealthed or disguised enemies unless fired directly at them, can be destroyed and will grant the victim a temporary damage boost for the duration of its effects. With Winter Blast: Paralyze. Firing the plasmid sends forth a swarm of freezing insects that will cover an ally or an enemy, causing them to slow down any enemies around them. If the target is an enemy, however, they will also receive a damage boost for the duration of the plasmid's effects. With Incinerate!: Fireflies. Firing the plasmid at an enemy causes flaming hornets to erupt from their body, igniting nearby enemies. However, the victim receives a damage boost for the duration of the debuff. With Big Daddy Roar: Infestation. Using this plasmid will cause the user to temporarily infest the area around them with hornets. Any enemy that enters the area will take damage and have their vision blurred, although they will receive a damage bonus. The player will also be temporarily immobile while they infest the area. With Aero Dash: Sting. Using this plasmid will allow the player to charge forward at increased speed. Hitting any enemy along the way will blur their vision and cause them to take damage over time. However, they will also receive a damage bonus for the duration of the effects. With Geyser Trap: Insect Trap. Firing this plasmid will spawn a trap that will cause any enemy who steps on it to get attacked by a swarm of hornets, blurring their vision and dealing them damage over time. However, they will receive a damage boost for the duration of the effects. With Security Bullseye: Tranquilizers. Firing this plasmid at a friendly security device will temporarily cause their shots to blur the victim's vision, but also give them a damage bonus for the duration of the effects. If a device owned by an ally kills an enemy while under the effects of this plasmid, the player will receive an assist point. With Houdini Plasmid: Enrage. Firing this plasmid at an enemy will severely distort their vision. They'll see and hear players and explosions that aren't there, and they'll see some teammates as enemies and vice versa. They will also be able to deal damage to teammates while under the effects of this plasmid. However, they will also have a damage bonus for the duration of the effects (which, as a side effect, makes them even more deadly when attacking teammates). With Chrono Warp: Adrenaline. Using this plasmid will temporarily increase the user's firing rate and plasmid casting speed as well as decrease reloading time. However, the player will also become more vulnerable to damage for the duration of this buff and will temporarily become warped in time at the end of its effects. With Sonic Boom: Boom Bug. Using this plasmid spawns a giant flying bug that will home in on the nearest enemy. Upon contact it will explode, knocking back every nearby enemy and temporarily covering their screen in green goo, impeding their vision. However, they will also receive a damage bonus while their vision is blurred and the bug can be shot down, causing it to explode prematurely and damage nearby teammates. With Telekinesis: Hive Throw. Allows the player to create and fire a hornet hive which, upon impact, blurs the vision of any enemy in its vicinity, also dealing them damage. However, the orb takes some time to charge up before it can be fired and counts as a physics object. The victim(s) will also receive a damage boost for the duration of the effects. Almost done with these. After this mini-series is finished, I'll move on to something in the singleplayer. You're gonna like it (hopefully)... Also, comment and criticize this! Back to the plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts